It is conventional for moving lights to be controlled by electronic circuitry including computer circuitry. These moving lights may also include certain kinds and types of programs thereon. When the lights are operated, the hardware within the light itself controls certain actions of the light. For example, the light may be caused to move or to carry out some effect based on the hardware in the light.
Because these lights are caused to move, they must maintain balance. Designers carefully control the hardware in the light to maintain the balance of these lights so that the motors which move the lights can more easily and quickly carry out their intended functions of moving the light to pan and tilt directions.
Because of this, and because the lights are often packed into cases and shipped to various locations, these lights have conventionally had fixed circuit boards which were attached in a fixed manner. The only way to change the hardware was to ‘retrofit’ the light.